Stung Where it Hurts
by SlayTheLegend
Summary: This story is based off of Stung by Bethany Wiggins Fiona Tarsis woke up with a strange mark on her hand, but what does it mean, and how is she 17? Its in category of Cure because there isnt Stung or Cured.


Fiona ran as far as she could down the sewers, but the gunshots drew closer, as did the footsteps. Before the men could get to her, a hand grabbed her and pulled her to safety. The footsteps drew close, before finally coming to a stop.

"Nothing here, sir!"

"Then head on back!"

The footsteps finally dimmed, and they got out of their hiding place. Slightly confused, Fiona tried to get familiar with her surroundings, before being thrown to the ground.

"Who are you?"

"I-"

"Doesn't matter, follow me."

The child led her to a little room in the sewers, where he laid down in a cushion of newspapers.

"You should be safe here."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, just eat before I kick you out."

He gave her a belt, which already appeared to have bite marks in it. She decided to not eat, and instead study the room. It was fairly small, only a newspaper bed, a lamp, and some curtains for cover. She looked at the boy who saved her; short hair, skinny, yet still had a look of pain.

"What's your name?"

"What does it matter?"

"I just want to know who saved me. Here, let me introduce myself her. My name is Fiona."

"I'm Arrin."

They awkwardly shook hands before Arrin went back to eating some delicious belt. Fiona grinned and sat down, before dozing off.

She woke up with a great wave of pleasure. It took a while for her vision to come back, but when she did, she saw the boy inserting his fingers into her. She wanted him to stop, but it felt to good to tell him off. This was wrong and she knew it, but it felt so good. Before long, she began to squirt out a liquid as she climaxed.

"What the hell, Arrin?"

"Shut it."

Before she could say anything, he pulled down his pants, revealing a surprising 7-incher for his size. He quickly shoved it in her ass, pumping as fast as he could. She grabbed him, pulling him into her breasts as he kept pumping. Finally, he finished it off my releasing inside of her. He collapsed on her, using her breasts as a pillow.

"That... was... cute..."

"That felt reall- cute?"

"You were really skilled, but I feel like I didn't pleasure you like you did to me."

"Please, That was enough pleasure."

"No, I know how I can help, just tell me when your buddy is ready."

Suddenly, she began to cough. Arrin tried to keep her quiet, but it was too late. By the time she stopped coughing, a man grabbed her, covering her mouth with a cloth of chloroform. Everything went dark as she collapsed into the man's arms.

Light slowly returned as she woke up tied to a chair. She looked around, and saw that she was surrounded by men, all of them looked dirty, smelly, and probably sick. Before anything could happen, a knife was drawn at her neck.

"You little missie are gonna do what we says now."

The men chuckled, but fear was all she could feel.

She tried to move, only to have the knife dig into her neck. The man slapped her for being disobedient.

"You bitch, you think you can try that around here?"

She began to cry, as the sewer water covered half of her face.

"This girl is weak, do what you want with her."

The man left, but three more took his place.

She looked in terror as they got out all of their packages, each being around 8 inches. She tried to scream, before being picked up and untied. She tried to make a run for the exit, but got tripped by ropes on her legs. The men grabbed her, taking off her clothing, piece by piece. She continued to cry as she was soon nude. Their smelly logs were at least 10 inches by then, with a 4 inch diameter. She screamed once again, only to get muffled by one of the men. Another went up her ass, and a third got to take her womanhood.

Three at once was difficult for the newly bled, but she adapted after a few minutes. Her groans slowly turned to pleasured moans, and she began to cry tears of joy. Eventually the other men joined in, creating a train of sorts, trading her every climax. She finally was thrown to the ground when the man showed up from before.

He walked up to the girl, picks her up by the arm.

"What a pitiful creature... such a beautiful girl marked, only to be marked by men shortly after."

He slapped her, sending her into one of the cage walls.

"I guess I need to teach you about proper intercourse..."

He unzipped his pants, revealing a non erect 12 inch meat saber, at least 6 inches wide. After caressing the girl, who still refused, it grew an extra 4 inches in length, and another 2 in width. She panicked, as the other men didn't have that big of a cock, but this would destroy her.

What would she do if she had that in her? Would she die, would she go mad, whould she-

With a great force, her womanhood was filled with a man, and the sewers echoed with her moan.

Pumping in and out of the poor girl, the man slowly sped up, before giving his all. She latched onto the cage railings as the man rammed his rod. Every single time he pumped in, he hit the womb. This was perfect for her. He began to speed up even faster, before finally, he was shot in the head.

The men were all shot down, and soldiers flooded the area. Fiona, slightly out of her sex craze, began to break down, realizing what had just happened. A soldier picked her up, and she was brought to their base.


End file.
